Airbending Secret
by The Kara Sea
Summary: What happens when the Cahill cousins think Amy and Dan are airbenders? They decided to journey around the world to find out what NATION Amy and Dan come from, until they figure out Isabel joined evil forces with Azula to hunt down the Gaang and Cahills.
1. Art is a Blast!

**Prologue**

This story is a crossover between, Avatar: The Last Airbender and The 39 Clues, but mostly The 39 Clues. Here are the nations and bending abilities for the 39 Clues competitors.  
In this story, the Starlings and Irina Spasky will be alive and okay. Jonah Wizards doesn't fit in the story so he's kicked out.

**For the people who didn't watch Avatar: The Last Airbender:**  
-Not everyone is born a bender, even though his or her siblings are.  
-Most people live in the Earth Kingdom because it's the biggest nation and most fugitives have nowhere else to go but there.  
-The Fire Nation started war 100 years ago.  
-The Fire Nation wiped out every single Air Nomad except one, the Avatar.

Have fun reading as much as will have fun writing!

Fire Nation:  
Natalie Kabra – Firebender  
Ian Kabra – Firebender  
Irina Spasky – Firebender

Earth Kingdom:  
Eisenhower Holt – Earthbender  
Mary-Todd Holt – Non-Bender  
Hamilton Holt – Earthbender  
Reagan Holt – Earthbender  
Madison Holt – Earthbender

Water Tribe:  
Alistair Oh – Waterbender  
Sinead Starling – Waterbender  
Ned Starling –Non-Bender  
Ted Starling – Waterbender

* * *

**Chapter One -**_  
_**Art is a Blast****  
**

Dan was watching the fish in the tank swim around the coral and the seaweed like it wasn't even there. He wondered how they could actually have fun in there. After a few moments, Dan thought it was time to feed the fish, he grabbed some food from the container and raised a hand over the fish tank. He dropped the fish food into the water and the fish swam to the surface and started eating the small brown, cylinder like food. Dan watched for a bit longer and then ran back to the game of cards his friends were playing.

The classroom was extremely loud and everyone was waiting for the teacher. Some people quietly sat in their chair while others were as noisy as a snoring flying bison. Hamilton Holt was flexing his muscles, while Madison was bugging Reagan to earthbend with her. Sinead Starling was leaning in her chair, while her twin brothers were discussing a plan. Natalie was trying to separate the Yin and Yang to create lightning but she didn't quite get the hang of it yet, and Ian was just watching everyone in the room, a certain Holt earthbending caught his eye. Dan was sitting on his desk playing cards with 5 people and last was Amy Cahill.

She was reading her favourite book from the library. Everything around her seemed very calm, or as she thought. She hadn't noticed the Holt children earthbending small rocks behind her, and just when she got to the good part one hit her on the back of her head.

"Ow." Amy said calmly but still with a lot of emotion evident in her voice. She rubbed the back of her head and then turned to see Madison make the wrong earthbending move. Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton laughed a bit and walked away, only Reagan turning around to say "Sorry."

Ned opened his water bottle and eyed the room, making sure nobody was paying attention. He nodded at his brother, and Ted lifted a hand, water following him as he did so. Ted looked around the room just to make sure and quickly moved his hand towards Natalie, water following right after. Natalie saw it coming and with a flick of a finger, fire came out in its direction turning the water into steam. Natalie smirked, while Ned and Ted growled and decided to attack a weaker opponent. Ted lifted his hand again and, this time, brought his hand towards Amy's direction. Of course, Amy did not see this coming and didn't have her own self defense, so the water just splashed her. Amy gasped and the twins high fived each other in victory. It was just a normal day at Element Bending Academy.

The door opened and professor Alistair walked into the room. Everyone noticed this and quickly ran back to his or her seat putting away their items on the way there.

"Today class, everyone will be writing about how they think their bending ability is special to them." Professor Alistair announced. "If you do not have any bending ability, write about your nation or city."

"Here we go again." Dan muttered. Almost every assignment they get it will be about bending. That's why this school is named Element Bending Academy, it's really easy to get into this school if you're a bender but completely the opposite if you're a non-bender. That's why usually only benders come here and are barely any non-benders. For Amy and Dan, they don't even know if they have bending abilities.

Professor Alistair handed paper to everyone and gave out paintbrushes and ink to the people who needed it, including Amy and Dan. Everyone took their rectangular board and swiped it across the paper, pulling the paper so the wrinkles would disappear and turn smooth. Amy pulled her sleeves up, she knew if she made the wrong stroke it would take long to erase it. She gently dipped the paintbrush in the ink and lightly pressed it on the paper moving it in different directions. The room was calm, it took quite a lot of concentration to write calligraphy.

Just as she was finished, the bell rang and she placed the paper on professor Alistair's desk. She grabbed her books and headed for her locker. Just as she left the class, Dan caught up with her obviously very irritated.

"Do we really have to attend an almost all bender school?" Dan asked bitterly.

"It was really hard for Grace to get us into this school, so stop complaining." Amy reminded him.

"Then why did she choose this school? Couldn't she have worked hard for another school that wasn't a bending school? I mean we get left out of all the fun stuff, are we even benders anyways?" Dan complained.

"She chose this school because it's one of the best. And Grace always said we were benders, but always would avoid or finish the conversation right after. I haven't realized that before." Amy said. Dan shrugged and left for his locker, while Amy approached her locker. What they both hadn't noticed was that Ian Kabra heard everything they said when he was walking to his locker. He took a moment to think and then decided to bring his books with him to art.

When Dan and Amy entered the class, they sat at different tables in the far end of the class. Dan really liked art; it would be as amusing and easy for both the benders and him. That is, only he collaborated up with a bender. The non-benders _usually_ collaborate with one of their friends that are benders, which is what Amy and Dan do.

People were chatting about their next project and how excited they were, most non-benders weren't that anxious. Mrs. Nguyen entered and greeted the class, as usual, and began to explain the next project.

"I want everyone to create something that would express your feelings in the most accurate way with the elements. I also want it to be natural, I mean things that are made by nature not by humans." She paused to check if the class understood, everyone had a clueless look on his or her face. She sighed and continued, "Let's say you're element was water, if you were extremely angry, the water in your container would be a tsunami. Yes, you could have partners if you wanted to."

At this, the room was filled with comments. Mostly 'Oh' and 'why didn't you say that so'. There were some people already choosing partners, thinking of creative ideas, and/or starting their art project.

Amelia Stevenson sat next to Amy. She was a waterbender and usually collaborated with Amy. She thought Amy was a great and calm person to collaborate with.

"Ready to start?" The waterbender asked anxiously.

Dan walked up to Carter and gave him high five. Carter was also a waterbender, a very fierce one at that.

"How are you feeling dude?"Carter asked.

Soon the whole class started their project. Everyone was having fun, laughing, and messing around a few times, which got Mrs. Nguyen pretty angry. And about 30 minutes of working, the whole class was done and had to present their project. Mrs. Nguyen chose Natalie first, which made her scowl.

In front of her was a forest. Natalie flicked her wrist and a small flame crackled to life as it made contact with a tree. The tree caught the fire and was spreading across the whole project very quickly.

"Natalie is this part of your project?" The teacher asked, staring cautiously at the spreading fire.

"It's Forest fire." Natalie snapped. "I'm getting angrier by the minute."

"How come?" Mrs. Nguyen asked.

"Because I hate gym and that's my next period. Plus, you keep asking me questions!" Natalie stated, obviously very irritated.

Mrs. Nguyen sighed, "At least it has some creativity." She walked off to Hamilton Holt, who had a really round and smooth rock at his presence. She noticed that there was a small doll made of rock lying under his project.

"How are you feeling Hamilton?" She asked.

"I'm happy that I get to hurt some people at gym today."

"How does this show that you're happy?"

"The rock is smooth which shows I'm calm, instead of it being a rough rock." Hamilton smiled. "Plus, the rock looks like a dodge ball and a boulder."

"You could have left it without the doll."

Hamilton shrugged. The teacher sighed and then continued with the next class member, it was Amy and Amelia. In front of them was a thin layer of ice created on top of a deep pool of water, all being held in a large container.

"We feel calm and quiet, but Amy has a lack of confidence and I have a lack of trust. That's why we created this thin layer of ice, it's very quiet and calm, but if you step on it, it will brake and fall apart. So, you wouldn't be very confident to walk on it nor trust it." Amelia explained.

"That's a very nice explanation, Amelia. Though the creativity could use a bit of work." Mrs. Nguyen commented.

Amelia's smile faded at that, "Could we have a retry?"

"No, Ms. Stevenson."

Amy, on the other hand, was okay on having a B on art. She wasn't much of an art type of person; it was Dan that was more creative.

Amelia's head dropped to the desk, and started to mutter under her breath. Dan rolled his eyes, but Amy knew she wasn't going to give up; Amelia had loads of self-confidence and never brakes down. That's why Amy always loves having her as a partner. She fights till the end. But at times, Amelia's confidence takes over and could be very scary. For example, at dodge ball. She will try to win, and at those times, Amy likes to keep a distance from her.

Soon Mrs. Nguyen was walking around the room asking people to explain their projects, and show her how it connects between their emotions. Most of them were very creative, while others not so much. It was hard to think of something creative with elements and natural disasters.

The teacher stopped in front of Dan and Carter. They were the last to present.

"So what have you two boys been up to?" She said, expecting something creative. The two boys smiled, and gestured to their project. It was ice growing in the middle of the desert (in this case, sand), each of them looking like very pointy teeth.

"These are icebergs in the middle of the desert. It looks like they don't belong, and that's exactly how Dan feels right now." Carter explained

"We kind of just chose my emotion… is that okay?" Dan asked.

"It won't affect your grade," The two boys sighed in relief, "But, what will affect your grade is the fact if that's natural or not. Is it?"

"Yes it is. You see, in Bolivia, South America, these pointy white teeth are actually snowdrifts. You could read all about that in 'Incredible Earth'" Dan said.

Amy's eyes widened, _where did Dan get that? _Amy wondered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cahill but I don't know what or where is South America." Mrs. Nguyen stated.

"Now this is where the awesomeness comes in, I found it in the library in the AU private section."

"How did you get permission to go in there?" The teacher asked, a bit suspicious.

"I didn't…" Dan hesitated for bit and mumbled, "I knew that if that place was private, there would be something cool in there and I found this Incredible Earth book. You should check it out, though I'm not sure what AU stands for."

Carter nudged Dan and put a fake smile on his face. "What are you doing?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I can't afford to fail now." Dan whispered.

"Well until I find that book you two get a B."

Carter shrugged and Dan just crossed his arms. One of his favourite periods, turned into a disaster. Just when he was feeling bad enough. The teacher walked back to her desk and everyone started putting away his or her items, except for Amelia, who ran up to the teacher and started debating. Almost immediately after, the bell rang and the class left for their next period. Dan stomped out of the classroom to go outside, a lot of people were staring at him, but he didn't care at the moment. When he was outside he sat aside on the bench, alone, and waited for the gym teacher.

A big bulky man walked in front of Dan, shading him from the sun.

"You're in the way." Dan grumbled.

"You're early." Said the man. Dan looked up to his surprise, that wasn't his gym teacher. Suddenly all his anger turned into fear.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hope you liked my first crossover!  
And for you Avatard and 39 Clues fans, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well to me, I'm not sure if I did. __Promise the next chapter will be better, well at least I think it is. This is just an introduction __to the crossover. I was just dying... DYING, to write this. I started off a long time ago but just had writers block for the other chapters, so finally I just said I'll worry about the other chapters later, because right now it's first chapter time. I also kept messing up, and started drifting to the real world. That would explain 'South America'. I had a huge writers block for that and when I finally thought of something, oops modern world. And yes, 'Incredible Earth' is a real book. You should check it out, the photos and short info are amazing. I just have a thing for landscapes.  
_

_Anyways, could anyone guess what AU stands for?_

_ Don't the Holts and the Kabras fit their bending ability very well?_  
_ Ian reminds me of Zuko_  
_ Natalie reminds me of Azula_


	2. Bending Battle

**Chapter Two -**

**Bending Battle**

_Eisenhower Holt_.

That was all Dan could think of. A muscle-bound earthbender was going to teach his gym class. He was the father of the Element Bending Academy earthbending bullies: Hamilton, Reagan,and Madison. Dan suddenly regretted coming to class early just because of one unproved grade. He probably would never be able to erase that smile from his head; he couldn't even imagine what Eisenhower would want them to do in gym. He never thought he would say this, but he missed running laps.

"Are you ready for a bending battle?" Eisenhower Holt's

The whole class had arrived with the same terrified look Dan had when he first saw the Holt. He was hoping Amy would save him from Eisenhower's evil look in his eyes, but he never expected it would happen anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw the Holts enjoying what they heard to be a _"Bending Battle."_

"Dad, you're the best!" Hamilton cried with joy, "Now I get to crush people at a bending battle!"

"But we're not allowed bending battles," Reagan complained, and gasps rose from the crowd. Madison, who was standing next to her, glared. Reagan suddenly felt guilty, and Eisenhower put all his attention towards his own daughter. Dan almost fainted when Eisenhower left, but caught himself before he could.

"What did you say?" Eisenhower Holt asked his daughter, putting her under a lot of pressure. A lot of people had noticed Reagan had turned softer ever since she didn't want to play full contact earth ball in Mr. Yen's backyard anymore. It got her family very suspicious and a little pissed. But Reagan wasn't going to back down now, especially since everyone was watching.

"N-nothing, I just said you're not allowed – " Reagan began. Madison saw this coming and quickly jumped in.

"Dad, can we just play? I'll talk to her later," Madison whispered to her dad. Reagan looked at her sister, stunned. Did she really just save her from an array of anger from her own dad?

Eisenhower narrowed his eyes at the twins, "Fine, I'll let you go this time, but when we get home your in a load of trouble." He pointed accusingly at Reagan,and then gestured the crowd to follow him deeper into the fields.

Madison was about to follow until Reagan grabbed her arm, "Thanks," she said.

"Now I officially don't know who you are. And I didn't do that for nothing. You owe me." Madison said, walking off to follow the crowd.

Reagan caught up with her, "Fine. I'll give you some of my Leechi Nuts at lunch today." Madison saw Amy run somewhere behind her at the corner of her eye, but she thought she'd think about that later and shook her head at Reagan's offer.

"How about my Jennomite?" Reagan suggested.

Madison thought for while and then shook her head again.

Reagan furrowed her eyebrows at Madison's picky attitude, "Blubbered Seal Jerky?"

Madison looked at her sister in disgust, "Eww, you like that?"

"It doesn't taste that bad…" Reagan muttered.

"What are you having for lunch today?" Madison asked, her tone changing quickly.

Reagan murmured under her breath, but Madison couldn't quite catch it.

"What are you having lunch?" Madison said firmly, "I saved your life!"

Reagan sighed, "Fine. I have an egg custard tart."

* * *

Amy ran up to Dan, who still couldn't believe the fact that Eisenhower was their gym teacher and insisted on a bending battle. He was just sitting there, while Amy waved her hands frantically in front of his face. When Dan snapped back to reality, he realized the whole class was already a few meters away.

"Where is everybody going?" Dan questioned, a bit confused.

"You didn't hear what Eisenhower said?" Amy asked, and Dan shook his head. " "Well, we're getting into teams now so we better hurry up."

She helped Dan get up from his seat on the bench, and dragged him to where the rest of the class was. Dan looked around; almost the whole class was already put into teams. The only people left were Amy, Ned, himself and a few other people. Then a struck of realization struck him. There was no point of him being here, this was a _bending_ battle, and he wasn't a bender. Well, at least he thought he wasn't.

"There's no point for us being here," Dan said folding his arms. "This is a _bending_ battle**. **Does it look like we can bend?"

"Who knows, maybe Eisenhower would fit us in some way," Amy said.

"I doubt that. I mean look who's being left behind," Dan replied.

Eisenhower narrowed it down to three people, Amy, Dan, and Ned. They were the only non-benders in this gym period. He looked at them as if he was weighing his options one last time. Finally, he announced the three non-benders to sit out for the rest of the period. The three relatives looked crestfallen. Were they really going to sit out for the rest of the gym period while the others get to have an exciting game of bending battle? Amy, Dan, and Ned, without complaining, walked to the boarder of the field to sit on a bench. Some of their classmates didn't really care, while others had sympathy. And for some odd reason, the Holts, the Kabras and the Starlings felt that sympathy.

"EVERYBODY READY?" Eisenhower Holt bellowed, and with the sound of the whistle, their dangerous and fun game began. It was like dodge ball but with elements. T There was water, ice, small boulders, and just a bit of fire flying around everywhere. Eisenhower must have told them to defend more than attack because it seems like there wasn't much injuries as there should be in a battle.

"I _so_ saw this coming," Dan grumbled.

"So did I, but now that I think of it, I'm happy right here," Amy said.

"I'm not**,**" Dan said crankily.

Amy was starting to get annoyed by Dan's negative mood, "Geez, why are you so cranky?"

Dan stared at her as if she was supposed to know the answer. He sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "Why am I cranky? WHY AM I CRANKY? BECAUSE THIS WOLD REVOLVES AROUND BENDING!"

Dan stomped off leaving Amy astonished.

At lunch, Dan was sitting alone at a table. Not because people thought he was psycho, but because he wouldn't let anyone sit there, not even his friends. Amy was sitting at the table where her relatives were. Though, she would rather be sitting at a table where Reagan and Madison weren't fighting over an egg custard tart. The main reason she was here was because this was the closest table to Dan that still had space or people she knew. Every once in a while she would glance at Dan so she could see what he was doing. He has been very cranky ever since art class**,** and it was getting annoying.

Out of nowhere, a leechi nut hit Amy's forehead, causing her to yelp. She rubbed her forehead and looked up. There was her answer, being heard from across the room; Madison and Reagan were now fighting over leechi nuts.

"THOSE ARE MY LEECHI NUTS!" Reagan complained, reaching out for the nuts in Madison's hands.

"BUT YOU OFFERED BEFORE!" Madison yelled, moving her hand away from Reagan's reach.

"BUT YOU DENIED!" Reagan screamed, reaching out again, but was blocked by Madison's arms.

"THAT'S NOT FAI - " Madison's words were cut off by an irritated Hamilton.

"COULD YOU STOP?" Hamilton shouted, louder than he expected. He finally was able to make his sisters calm down. "WE'RE ALL HUNGRY AND WE CAN'T ENJOY OUR LUNCH WHEN YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING! SO JUST DEAL WITH THIS OUTSIDE, WILL YA!"

The whole lunch room was dead silent.

When Hamilton looked up, he noticed everyone staring at him, and had a confused look on his face. "WHAT?" he yelled, louder than he intended. He was still a bit irritated by his siblings. Everybody quickly went back to eating, like nothing happened. They were all scared of him, and sometimes**,** he even scared himself. Just when Hamilton was going to sit down, Ian stood up and walked over to him, whispering something into his ear. The two of them walked out of the lunchroom, hoping that no one had seen them.

* * *

Ian was pacing in front of Hamilton, picking out his words carefully for the six-foot giant. He has tried different attempts to tell Hamilton his idea without getting him confused. Now Hamilton was just leaning on the wall waiting for his own cousin to tell him what he needed to say. He didn't even know why he agreed to wait and listen when he could just be scarfing down on his fruit pie. He would rather be listening to the sound of his sisters' bickering than be out in the hall doing nothing.

Ian stopped pacing and stood in front of Hamilton.

Hamilton looked up and sighed, "You done yet? Because I'm gonna leave now."

Just when Hamilton pushed off the wall, Ian started talking.

Hamilton grumbled.

"Well, I already told Natalie and I expect you to tell your sisters." Ian informed him, "I overheard Dan complaining about his unfortunate non-bending abilities and thought maybe we could help them figure out if they're benders or not."

Hamilton looked at Ian, completely astonished. "Is something wrong with your brain? Or are you going turn your backs on them again?"

Ian sighed, "What I've done in the past, is the past. I'm going to repay them and hope they forgive me. Besides, it isn't a long plan, what could go wrong?"

Hamilton weighed his options one last time and nodded. Ian grinned, and told him about his plan. Once they both got back to the lunchroom, Hamilton passed it on to Madison and Reagan. Eventually, it reached Sinead Starling and then it finally met the ears of Ned and Ted. This one secret passed around without Amy or Dan finding out.

When Amy arrived at her locker at the end of the day, she was surprised to see a note taped on to it. She ripped the note off her locker and was about to read it until Amelia complained behind her.

* * *

"AMY! AMY!" Amelia Stevenson managed say through deep breaths. She swallowed and tried again. "Amy, we're not allowed a redo." Once she finished, out of nowhere, tears trickled down her face; "I'm sorry I failed you…" she sniffed.

Amy ignored her dramatic entrance and tried to get back to reading her note. Amelia looked up and waved a hand in front of Amy's face, "Hello?" She saw the note in Amy's hand and quickly got interested, "Amy… What's that?" she said slowly, hoping Amy would tell her.

Amy sighed and read the note aloud,

"_Come 2 the school field 3:30PM. Dan will be there as well. Hope you can come; there will be a surprise for the both of you. Make sure no one comes with you. Especially Amelia. And no we're not random stalkers, we're your _close_ friends."_

Amy lifted an eyebrow. _Close friends? Which one of my friends would want Dan and me to meet them at the field?_

She looked at Amelia who was a bit furious at the fact she couldn't come. Amy glanced at her watch, 3:20PM. She shoved the note in her pocket and quickly opened her locker. She carefully placed her stuff inside and took her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and started to walk away, leaving Amelia to her thoughts.

"Hey!" Amelia protested, catching up to Amy. "Are you really going to go to that place? Because if you are, could you please bring me along?"

Amy turned a sharp corner. "I don't know, Amelia. It might be important and what if they leave once they see you coming along? There were strict orders on the note that I should come alone."

"Come on, please?" Amelia pleaded. Amy ignored her for a bit longer and then stopped. She looked around hoping to find what she was looking for, until she spotted Dan in the distance. He was reading the exact same note Amy had received five minutes before.

"DAN!" Amy called, and ran up to him. His head quickly shot up, Dan closing his locker behind himself to ask Amy about the note.

"You got the note too?" Dan asked, walking over to Amy. She nodded and they both walked together toward the back door, leaving Amelia behind. Amelia narrowed her eyes and ran after them, she was determined to figure out what was going on. But just as she reached the back doors, it slammed shut. She struggled to open the door handle but it was locked tight. She looked at her wrist where her watch lay, and glanced at the time: 3:30PM. Just when the back doors get locked for the whole day. She grunted and stomped off to her locker.

_Maybe I could get through the front doors! _Amelia wondered, _Yes! than I could run to the back and spy on them. Not much time, I better hurry._  
**

* * *

**

When Dan and Amy were outside, they looked around the field a bit until they finally saw a few people in the distance. Dan started walking toward the group of people until Amy stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Dan questioned.

"Should we go?" Amy asked, looking at the group of people in the distance. She noticed that they seemed a bit familiar.

"Duh," Dan said. Amy shrugged and followed his lead, looking at the group of people very cautiously. Once they were close enough to make out faces, Amy and Dan's jaw dropped. A few meters away, were the siblings' relatives. All clumped together in a group without anyone hurting, arguing, or even complaining at each other. Though they did seem a bit annoyed and impatient.

Dan mumbled something to Amy about this being a dream, and Amy just couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked a few times to make sure what she was seeing wasn't just her imagination.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Madison asked, impatient. "Or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

"Hello, Amy. Dan." Ian chimed in, ignoring Madison's question. "Glad to see you could make it."

"What exactly are we doing here?" Amy questioned.

Ian looked around a bit and caught Dan standing there in agape. Ian shifted uncomfortably, "What's your brother doing?"

Amy lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Dan; she wondered how long he's been in that position, "I guess he still hasn't taken in what his eyes can process. This is the second time today, I always knew he had no brain."

Normally, Dan would've snapped a snappy comeback by now, but he didn't seem to notice that they were talking about him – or even talking at all.

Natalie crossed her arms impatiently, "Can we get on with this?"

"Yes, thank you Natalie, back to the subject," Ian said. "Where was I? Oh, yes! I overheard you two complaining about your bending abilities and have decided to help you - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say _'help'_ us?" Dan said. No one even noticed he was back to normal until he mentioned Ian's sudden kindness. "Did Amy bore the real Ian to death with her historical conversations? Oh no, Amy, not again!"

"DAN!" Amy protested.

Before Dan could argue, Hamilton started talking where Ian left off. "Well, what Ian was saying, we decided to help you find what nation you came from, and if we're lucky enough, we can see if you know how to bend! No, no, wait that was wrong. Um… we're going to see if you know how to bend and if we're lucky we'll succeed. I think that was right… Right?"

Sinead rolled her eyes, "Yes, Hamilton, it was."

"How are you supposed to help us then? That's almost impossible." Amy asked.

"By teaching you the bending movements of all four elements. Actually three since there isn't any airbenders left except the Avatar." Ted said excitedly.

Dan and Amy's jaw fell.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**BETAED BY: Sun Daughter.**

_Yay, for Blubbered Seal Jerky! Don't you think it's delicious? Instead of virtual cookies for reviewing, I will be honored to give you some water tribe Jerky! Just kidding. Really. Don't even expect to get it if you review.  
_

_When I said, Mr. Yen, I was talking about that giant in the 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se', 'The Tale of Iroh'. Remember when Iroh told those kids it's better to admit what you did (after the ball broke the man's window) and they'll let you go or something like that, and then that giant appeared? Well, if you know what I'm talking about, I made a random last name for him, Mr. Yen._

_The food Reagan was suggesting to Madison was real avatar food, I found them in wikia Avatar. Does anyone remember Jennomite? It was in that episode in the first season when Bumi put rings on both Katara and Sokka, and said later on with his crooked voice, "It's Jennonmite! And it's eatable" Something like that... And yes, that is how you spell Leechi Nuts in the Avatar world._

_I know that the next chapters will have more action and heart-breaking (well not really) secrets to be revealed, so stay tuned and check back once in a while! You never, I might update very soon. NO PROMISES! And in the next chapter they will probably make a gang and stuff like that. Hint, hint._


End file.
